


Day 5: Petplay

by Aichi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Butt Plugs, Collars, M/M, Multi, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: Ren introduces Aichi to the joys of having a pet. (The Pet Is Kai.)
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Day 5: Petplay

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say I promised sex today? I lied, sorry, kinda, there's not much sex in this, if you didn't guess by the rating.
> 
> Also, I'm a day late! AAAAA This one didn't come together well. I'm not proud of my characterization and, frankly, normally I would just Not post it, but the nature of this kind of monthly challenge is that you're just gonna get some stinkers sometimes I guess. Sorry!
> 
> Also I wrote "Toshiki" I am so so fucking sorry maybe THAT'S what's destroying my ability to take this seriously h

“See?” Ren says as he adjusts Toshiki’s headband. “It’s he cute?”

He _is_ , Aichi has to admit. The pointed dog ears are reminiscent of a shiba inu, and match Toshiki’s hair perfectly — _suspiciously_ perfectly, and Aichi’s pretty sure he saw a flash of blue fur in the box Ren fished them out of, thought he’s firmly electing not to worry about that right now — but the thing that really makes his heart skip is the way his boyfriend’s ( _fiancé’s_ ) skin flushes pink and his eyes refuse to meet Ren’s or Aichi’s own. The sight of him kneeling naked between them on the bed, shivering in what might equally be pleasure or humiliation as Ren pets his hair, circling a finger around the puppy ears, is enough to make Aichi want to forego all the games and just drag him into a deep, hungry kiss on the spot.

But Ren’s set the scene for him, and he’ll be missing out if he doesn’t see it through.

“He’s adorable,” Aichi says, reaching out and stroking down a few loose strands of hair. At that, Toshiki finally looks up; he meets Aichi’s gaze with wide, dark pupils that feel almost _pleading_ , if pleading was a thing that Toshiki Kai did. Aichi slides a finger under his chin, brushes a thumb across the warmth of his lips, the closest to a kiss they can share for now.

“You want to put the tail on, Aichi?” Without waiting for an answer, Ren hands it over: a modestly-sized black silicone plug topped with a curled length of fur that once again perfectly matches Toshiki’s hair.

Toshiki’s eyes widen at the sight of it, even though he knew it was coming. “W-wait—”

Aichi does, but Ren’s hand tightens in Toshiki’s hair. “Dogs don’t speak,” he says. “Right, Aichi?”

Uncertainty pricking at his nerves, Aichi looks back to Toshiki’s eyes for guidance. It’s far from their first time experimenting with more… _unusual_ play, but Ren is very much the experienced one, and even though Aichi’s supposed to have control here, he can’t help but feel a little out of his depth. He runs a hand restlessly over the fluff of the tail until Toshiki slowly, curtly nods.

 _I’m ready_ , he mouths, and the weight of Aichi’s apprehension lifts.

“That’s cheating!” Ren whines, pouting as Aichi crawls onto the bed, taking his place behind Toshiki.

A latex glove and a cold trickle of lube later, their ‘dog’ is sweating and groaning around the first of Aichi’s fingers. The plug isn’t exactly large, but Aichi takes pride in being careful, and besides, the sight of Toshiki’s back arching in response to the slightest curl of his finger works to stir the growing heat in his own abdomen. His second finger goes in easily as well, like Toshiki’s body is hungry for it, burning desperately around Aichi’s knuckles, so he luxuriates in the warm feeling of control for only a brief moment before sliding his fingers free and working the plug in in their place.

“Ai— Aichi—” Toshiki whines, but whatever he was going to say is muffled as Ren forces his head down into the bedsheets.

“Dogs don’t talk, To~shi~ki~” Ren reminds him. Toshiki grunts in response, an undignified sound which turns into a quiet moan as the widest point of the plug shifts past his entrance and settles into place, the end of the tail resting satisfyingly flush with his skin. Once again, it’s perfect, as though it was made specifically for him — which, no doubt, it was, because no one with any sense would expect less from Ren Suzugamori.

Aichi lets out a slow breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, nerves instantly flooding back without an immediate task to guide him. Focusing his composure, he offers a comforting — for both of them — pat on the thigh, and his fingers linger on heated skin for a moment, savoring the tenuous contact until they finally trail away as he moves to rejoin Ren.

“There you go! Looking good so far,” Ren says, throwing an arm around Aichi’s shoulder and offering a broad, mischievous grin. “He’s just missing one last thing.” It’s already in his hands, a thick strip of deep red leather with a gold buckle. 

Toshiki eyes it with significantly less wariness than before, and after a second, leans forward of his own accord, baring his neck.

It’s too much for Aichi. The ears and plug are one thing, but the sight of Toshiki _offering_ himself like that is _unbearable_ , with his eyes so sharp and yet soulful, hiding a well of vulnerability buried just under the surface and waiting for the right person he can bare it to. If he looks like _that_ when they’re at the altar, Aichi’s never going to be able to say his vows. As it is, he has to fight the urge to bury his face in his palms as Toshiki kneels there, still and patient while Ren buckles the collar around his neck, jingling the tag at the front with a playful finger.

 _Kai-kun_ , it reads, because that’s just the way Ren is, even though in a few weeks that won't be his name anymore.

Aichi brings a hand to his face, and finds his cheeks burning. A nervous giggle bubbles up his throat. “It suits you,” he manages, and the barest hint of a smile crosses Toshiki’s lips.

“It does!” Ren agrees, boisterously. “I knew it would. Now," he says, without missing a beat, "bark for us, puppy~”

“Wh—” Toshiki starts, but this time a swift cock of Ren’s head is enough to stop him in his tracks. After a long pause, he offers, very quietly, “woof.”

Ren claps, and swiftly progresses to ordering him to sit, lie down, roll over, all of which he does without complaint. Aichi simply watches, shifting in place nervously as he starts to realize he’s not entirely sure what his role is at this point. Ren is flawlessly confident at taking charge and giving orders no matter the situation, but Aichi sometimes can’t help but feel his own abilities in that regard are limited to the general vicinity of a fight table. A tightness bunches in his chest, and he plucks awkwardly at the collar of his shirt.

Eventually, enough scattered thoughts drift by that he collects enough to form a sentence. “Ren,” he asks, “is it okay if I play with him for a bit?” Even as he says it, his skin flushes with the realization of how thoughtlessly easy it is to slip into that kind of speak, talking over Toshiki as if he really is a — a _pet_.

Ren grins winder than ever, pure white and gleaming. “Of course. I wouldn’t _dream_ of getting between the happy couple~”

He would, of course, and all three of them know it, but neither Toshiki nor Aichi has raised a complaint with their arrangement yet.

Aichi pats the bed next to him. “Come,” he says, simply, warmth blossoming inside him as Toshiki does so, kneeling next to him without question, and he realized he’s aching for them to touch again. Toshiki is like an anchor against the rolling waves of uncertainty, and as he gives his partner a gentle scratch behind the false ears, he feels something lift from him, a shell cracking and falling away. Somehow, when he’s with Toshiki, even like this, he’s a little more at home in himself.

“Roll over,” he orders next, following Ren's lead; Toshiki does, silent and obedient, his cheeks and nose and chest tinged with pink as he splays out on the bed. “Now,” Aichi adds, feeling almost ready. “Stay.”

Slipping fully back onto the bed, Aichi lies down next to him. Pressing himself up against Toshiki’s side, he momentarily wishes he was naked too, could feel the kiss of their bare skin together — but there’s something enthralling about _this_ dynamic as well, something that draws a clear line around his partner even as it binds the two of them together. Toshiki is brought to the level of a _pet_ , but it’s not a reduction, nor a dehumanization; it’s something special, a spotlight on him, an unspoken invitation for affection.

Maybe _that_ , Aichi wonders idly — as he strokes Toshiki’s hair, tickles under his chin, even growing bold enough to rub him playfully on the belly — maybe _that’s_ why Ren was so insistent on trying this kind of dynamic. Open affection has never been Toshiki’s strong suit; he prefers to convey respect through battle, which Aichi is more than receptive to, but this kind of intimacy feels important as well, the kind that lets Toshiki bare himself fully and become someone — some _thing_ , a _pet_ — that both Ren and Aichi can express their feelings for without reservations.

Toshiki is erect, Aichi notices, thighs pressed together as if it does anything to hide the arousal — but somehow, it feels unimportant, at least for now, and neither of the other two urge him in that direction, so instead he brings a hand to Toshiki’s cheek and cups it, cradling his warmth.

“I love you,” he says, simply, because he does, and finally allows himself to lean in for a kiss. It’s just a chaste peck on the lips, but the feeling of it buzzes throughout his entire body, Toshiki’s breath ghosting over his skin in the wake of an endearingly soft whimper.

After a moment, Toshiki’s lips part, as if he’s going to reply, but he stills, gaze passing silently by Aichi’s shoulder. The bed shifts, the creaking of a spring masked by Ren’s comically exaggerated tutting.

“Arf,” he finally says, sounding slightly more like a real dog this time, but when his eyes meet Aichi’s again, they say what he really wants to, without a hint of doubt.

 _I love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, Kai and Aichi are the ones getting married, but Ren will be there, like, just standing there to the side as they do whatever people do at weddings, and all the extended family will ask "why the fuck is he there", but all the close friends will just nod knowingly because Yes, Of Course He Is.
> 
> Twitter: @cosmowreath


End file.
